A Limited Traveller
by Seven secrets
Summary: Noah Puckerman is many things, he's a theif, he's a liar, he's a man on the run, but he most definately is not a man in love, he's a man who barely knows love, he's got the whole world at his feet, he's free...Then why does he feel so Limited?
1. Chapter 1

The smell of pipe tobacco hung heavily against my clothes, I guess that's one of the many reasons the lady sitting opposite me, shuffled further into her seat, so far back in fact that I suppose she may as well have been praying it would eat her. I felt my lips pull up into a small smile as the cold window of the train cooled down my heated cheeks, running away does that to a person, and even after years of doing this it still does it to me, but I can't stop, maybe I'm sick, or twisted or just not well at all, I'm not really sure to be honest with you, but to me I do what I do for the adrenaline, the rush I get during those last few seconds, those crucial moments when you run through the train barriers, your legs feeling like they're about to give way and that high pitched whistle of the train as it begins to close its door before you dive forward unsure whether or not you're going to make it.  
>I always make it.<p>

I fixed my hat onto my head, that was probably another reason the woman had shed so far from me, my clothes were practically falling apart at the seams, but it was alright, I would get more soon enough, once I had gotten to my new destination, which I had still to determine. That was one of the flaws in my plans, I never really thought that far ahead, I never really considered the future past the point where I make the highst, past the point where I leave with the goods, past the point where I run with just the clothes on my back and my back pack filled with my money as my only aid.

The passing area was covered from head to toe in green, so much of it in fact that I felt nauseas, then again that might be more of the two foot long sandwich I brought from Fat Joey, who claimed that every pickle and every slice of bread was totally co sure, the lying git was lucky I was out of town, I tried to keep my face still as my stomach jumped from the meal, and instead I focused on the woman in front of me she was simple enough, red hair, hazel eyes, she actually looked wholesome, which was hard to find where I came from, even at temple there were girls still covered in yesterdays Make up.

She stared blankly at me for a few minutes her, eyes trailing over my rough features, I hadn't really had much of a chance to shave lately so a slight stubble now covered my otherwise smooth features, it was normally a turn off for my game, most girls fell for the smooth guy, the kind who looked dangerous, and had enough money with him to keep from getting caught, this woman however seemed quite intrigued by my new look, she licked her lips before blushing furiously and looking away.

I smirked as the train rattled as it sped down the tracks, I turned my gaze towards the scenery outside, most of the time when I was moving on, I always aimed for an area where thievery was unlikely, not just because it created the perfect hideaway but also because it lacked completion the type of competition that almost kept me from my latest achievement, granted that the person I stole for may have been particularly unforgiving it didn't mean that they weren't able to be fooled by the natural Puckerman charm.

"So where are you headed to?" I heard a quiet voice ask from in front of me, again I felt my lips pull up into a small smile, there were two options I could take at this point, one was to avoid talking to her, brush her off, another was to seduce her, mainly because it would most likely lead to a free meal and a place to sleep for the night.

I chose the second option.

"I'm not really quite sure yet...I'm new to these areas and I lost my map..." I said using a quiet and slightly western voice, it was much different from my usual soft and short voices, but then again this lady was quite different from my usual types, although she was plain, and although I doubted I'd be able to remember her name if I was ever asked again. I can still honestly say she was quite different from my usual types.

"Hmmm, well I'm heading into Lima...Ohio, it's not a particularly big place but maybe you'd like me to show you around? There's a motel just near the station." Bingo.

I smiled sheepishly, "Would you? Oh thank you...I'm so grateful." I said looking directly into her eyes sealing the deal, my hazel ones met with her brown ones and I could tell as soon as she licked her lips once more, that I'd be getting that free meal and a place to stay tonight.

She blushed, "I'm Lily, it's nice to meet you..." she said trailing off for my name, this was the trouble however, because everywhere I went, it was always a different one, something that would keep the police off of my tail, in Arizona I'd been Seth, in Dakota I'd been Jonathan, in Indiana I'd been Jack.

"Puck." I said smiling slightly.

In Ohio I'd be known as Puck.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee<strong>

**A/N: Please Review!**


	2. The morning after the night before

I yawned sleepily as the honey coloured light drifted in through the thin motel curtains, tangled in the sheets beside the woman who's name escaped me, I yawned sleepily stretching my arms up before pushing the navy coloured covers off of me, I forced my eyes open and blinked repeatedly, the room smelt of all the wrong things, and had a noticeable hole between this room and the one next to it, a hole I had pushed a chair up against in order to cover, the ceiling looked murky, as though something was seeping through it, I inwardly grimaced, although I had stayed in worse places before.

I pushed myself quietly out of the bed and held back a groan, as I stretched my back aching from the hard bed mattress, and my neck clicking from the questionable pillow, I sighed before pulling on my clothes, the red head seemed content in her dreams, so I decided it was best not to wake her, I stretched and sighed as I paced across the room before heading to the bathroom in the hopes that maybe they had some kind of shaver, I didn't trust using their toothbrushes, I could easily by one later on today, but in order to do that without looking like a tramp I needed to at least make some sort of attempt to freshen up.

I turned on the taps and rolled my eyes at the loud groaning noise it created before a small amount of water trickled through the taps, tiredly I reached forward and cupped my hands, waiting to catch enough of it before splashing it into my face, I did this a couple of times before I deemed myself at least mildly presentable, the stench would wear out once I had managed to get a hold of the red head's purse, no doubt she had a pack of gum or some spray with her.

I glanced at myself once more through the dusty and slightly cracked mirror, my hair which would have usually been ragged by now, was neat because of my new style, it was called a mo-hawk, something I was blessed enough to be able to pull off. I still had my stubble –that wouldn't go until I found something to shave with- and my eyes still looked exhausted but it would do for now.

I felt thin hands wrap themselves around me and I inwardly groaned and cursed the dreaded pipe system under my breath, I painted on a smile for her though, I felt I should show the girl at least some courtesy, "That was some night." She said looking up at me with her brown eyes, eyes that looked almost too close together now, but maybe that was due to the fact that I had only just woken up and was still only half aware of reality.

"Yeah," I said forging enthusiasm.

It wasn't as if I didn't enjoy myself, it was more that I found most of the things we did were boring, plain, simple, quite like her really, and although my mom had always taught me that every girl was special in some way, that you just had to look hard enough and talk to them, I could find myself interested enough to do that with what's-her-name.

"I really had fun last night Puck, and I was hoping that maybe we could do this again sometime." She said looking at me with those eyes again, ones that were now, seeming far too far apart.

I kept my smile up anyway, "Yes well so did I...but I have to go now...you know, have to find some place to stay and all." I said unwrapping her arms from around me, I held back a sigh of relief, and avoiding looking her directly in the eye as I told her this, I walked out of the room, hearing her footsteps as she followed me.

"Oh...well then maybe we should just...you know?...hang out sometime, I mean you probably don't know many people around here and there's this club, called Jumping Jacks, maybe you could...I don't know swing by some time?" she asked, I didn't need to turn around to see that she had pushed her hair out of her face, or that she was doing something to cover up for her nervousness, most girls I knew bit their lip, or played with their hair, or giggled.

Turns out what's-her-name was a giggler, I winced, I hated it when girls giggled like that, it was something about that Tee-Hee sound that made me want to cringe, I nodded, keeping my back to her as I reached down and picked up my bag that had been tossed onto the faded blue carpet floor that had been stained with some kind of brown liquid, I was hoping it was coffee.

"Sounds like a plan...I'll erm, think about it, when I'm free and all." I said lifting the bag up onto my shoulder, it hung slightly crookedly and I nodded to her before heading for the door, when my shoes had been kicked off during last night's events.

"Well what day are we talking about here?" she asked as she followed me, she was wearing her ruffled blouse and I resisted the urge to tell her to stop bothering me and simply shrugged my shoulders, "Oh how about you call me?" She exclaimed as though she had suddenly solved world hunger, she ran back towards the bed and crouched down near the old night stand, she courageously reached around inside it, passing through the empty beer cans, and discarded candy wrappers.

I gritted my teeth and glanced around to floor for my shoes, one had been tossed beside the now tipped over bucket that I could only assume they used for a bin, and eventually I spotted the other, which was wedged between the chair and the hole in the wall, I put both on my bare feet –socks weren't really my thing- and rubbed my eyes.

"Here you go!" she said now back in front of me, she thrust a crumpled paper into my hands and I blinked repeatedly at it, a series of numbers were messily sprawled across it, and she grinned at me, "It's my telephone number, just call me whenever your free." She said before giggling again, I tried hard not to roll my eyes before nodding.

"Thank you." I said picking up my hat from the floor and cautiously placing it back onto my head I tipped it towards her trying to remain the gentleman before heading out of the door quickly, my feet unable to walk any faster, I wasn't really sure if I had closed the door behind me or not, I was just sure that if she kept giggling I would surely die from being suffocated in there.

I pushed through the doors and jogged down the stairs, a bright morning light assaulted my vision, and I grimaced looking out at the almost barren parking lot, I needed a place to stay, and although I hated to admit it, I'd most likely be returning to this Motel, but I wasn't going to tell Little Miss Red Head about that.

I pushed my hat back in place and looked at my scruffy shoes before setting on a walk into an unknown direction, although it wasn't completely unknown, because as I continued walking I could faintly hear the sound of dogs barking, and I doubted this place had many wild dogs, but by the looks of things if they did have dogs it would mean there would be a park, and parks are family places, and no matter where you're from, Industries made a killing from Family based ideas, meaning there would be shops, and shops carried clothes.

I walked quietly trying hard not to bring more attention to my already outcast appearances, looking around the place it seemed like a small community, the type where people from different churches would all talk together in the town hall during Christmas, or the type of place where everybody knew everyone's business, a type of place that I had found myself wound up in, which although was great for the lack of competition regarding thievery but also had a down fall in the fact that once these people began to know me, and make attempts to know my business it would make getting away all the more challenging.

I pondered this as I walked across the almost deserted pavement path way, kicking a stone along as I went and watching as it rolled across some of the more gravel like areas, I closed my eyes, thinking all the way back to home, my first home, not one of the many places I had once considered calling home on my travellers but back to New York, back to Brooklyn, to the place where I would sit outside on the steps of our house, watching as people like me would walk past, as people I hoped to be would, men with fat cigars between their lips, and pointed black hats covering most of their sleeked back hair.

I subconsciously touched my own pointed hat, before thinking back again to the way they would walk, with their black suits and shiny shoes, how women would peer at them through curtains and practically swoon, they seemed to have it all, and even though all I had to my name at the time was a mere two dollars and 45 cents, I remember the way I would wake up in the morning and rush to the bathroom, splashing water onto my bed hair and trying my best to sleek it back.

I almost chuckled at the memory, thinking about how my mother would shake her head at me, but wouldn't say anything. I was like that up until I reached the age of ten, when one of them men from down our road stormed out of his house red in the face and glared straight at one of those men, his hands balled into fits before he punched him square in the face, I never really thought about why, all I thought about was how different the world really was to my beliefs.

I thought that being a man like that was all you needed to be, and you'd get everything like those fancy brand new cars they had, or those suits, or fresh, mature women they had swooning over them, but clearly there was so much more you needed, for one, you needed respect, you needed for people to know you meant business looking like you did was all fine and dandy, but when it came down to it what you really needed to know was how to play to game.

Most kids around town already learnt that, mainly because they had father's unlike me, but it wasn't uncommon lots of kids dad's left, but most of their mom's had already found new guys to fill the void, it wasn't like my mom was ugly, or like she couldn't get a guy, it was just that she didn't want to.

I shook my head clearing my thoughts as a small park came to view, I took a deep breath now wishing I had had a chance to swipe some sort of mint from her and sighing tiredly, as long as I took shallow breaths they probably wouldn't even notice the difference between my breath and someone else's, I thought lying to myself.

The park was very small, in fact it didn't even have a swing set, just a measly little slide and a set of monkey bars, and a bench beside the low yellow gates, I shook my head as I passed it and continued on the path, which most likely led to some sort of town centre or town square whatever they called it over here.

I fixed my slightly slanting hat and continued on for what could have only been another 40 minutes before I came across a building, I was only facing the back of it I think, but it was built with fades red bricks and looked rather big, the windows were still intact, meaning that it wasn't abandoned or used as some kind of hide out for local drug addicts –although this farm house place, really didn't strike me as somewhere to host drug addicts- I walked closer towards it.

A shiny black car sat near the door, and I could hear voices from inside, the door was black and had been left wide open –well not exactly wide open, but open enough for me to sneak in- I glanced around before slinking inside.

The walls were black too, and pictures hung from them in gold frames, names I vaguely remembered where engraved in each frame, there was some Swing, there was some Broadway, there was some Country, damn it there was even some Opera, I smiled sheepishly before shaking my head and continuing on through the seemingly long hallway, "_I know that Jesse, I'm just saying maybe we could do things a little differently this time..._" a voice said from the distance, it was slightly muffled but I could still make it out.

"_... you know I love you, and you know I have complete faith in you...we just can't...I know it's disappointing but according to Shelby..._" I heard another voice reply with, this voice was different, I'm pretty sure it was a male, because the other one was noticeably soft...gentler.

I glanced around before hearing the sound of footsteps which was enough to send me back towards the door and out into the light again, which hit me unexpectedly brightly, I shook my head before turning back towards the path, I rubbed the back of my neck trying to figure out if I made a wrong turn once, but I was Noah Puckerman, I didn't make wrong turns.

I smirked before continuing down the path.

* * *

><p>As it turns out Lima isn't the brain dead, simpleton like town I had first thought it to be, that was easily proved by the tasty pastry in my free hand as I walked into one of the men's wear clothing departments, one man –a small man who's hair was forced into a small flick even though it was so short it was barely noticeable- stood at the till, his eyes had been following me around the store as though he already knew I was no good.<p>

I ran my fingers across the soft material of the suits, I was surprised a place like this even had suits, "Can I help you Sir?" a slightly high soprano voice asked from behind me, I turned and blinked in surprise as the small man looked up at me, I suppose he had somehow managed to gather up enough courage to do this, as his knees were clearly shaking. I gave him a small smile.

"I'm not really sure, I'm...new in town and I'm looking for some...I'm not entirely sure how to put it...new clothes maybe, something neat, as you can see...I really need it." The man didn't seem surprised, but for what seemed like the sake of my own pride, he glanced me down from the tip of my hat to the tattering fray of my so called shoe laces, he tisked.

"Well what size are you?" he asked walking back towards the desk of his shop, I blinked in surprise and rubbed the back of my neck, when I said nothing he simply rolled his eyes and pulled out a red tape measure, "Well the we're going to be needing to get those measurements if you want a decent suit." He said walking back towards me.

I smiled, although I had to admit a part of me was nervous, although I was Noah Puckerman, and feared practically nothing, even I had those subjects where I was simply ignorant, I glanced over the small man, he was wearing a clean waist coat over his white buttoned up shirt, he had a bow tie to top it all off and his trousers were black and smooth, he was almost like one of those cigar men, except for the fact he didn't have his hair smoothed back.

His name was written onto a golden name plate, "Kurt Hummel..." I managed to spell out quietly, he sighed exasperatedly before forcing my arms up above my head, for such a small man he seemed to have a lot of will power, he measured from my wrist down to my pits, he then measured my legs, my waist line, even my full height, and when he was finished he asked for my shoe size.

I smirked, this was something I had a chance at knowing, "12." I stated easily, he only rolled his eyes and nodded before taking his measurements back to his desk, "So erm...how long will I have to wait then?"

Kurt looked up and gave me a small but wary smile, "Well...according to this you seem to be...around about a Large in suit sizes, so you can just peer around the back isle for something that catches your eye, provided it's in your price range." He said giving me a look that suggested he highly doubted any of the things around here would be in my price range, I smirked.

I had found the suit I wanted almost in an instant, but for pretences sake I decided to poke around for at least half an hour, "Found something!" I bellowed from the back and snickered slightly as I heard the sound of Kurt's undeniable groan of annoyance; I walked back towards the desk and dumped the suit onto it, as I leaned on my elbows looking at him, "Thanks Hummel."

I smirked as I saw a small blush on Kurt's cheek as he looked down at the price tag, "That'll be...$76.56 cents." He said looking back at me expectantly, I pulled the money from my pockets and handed it to him, I only had a one hundred dollar bill, which would have to do for now, Kurt seemed surprised but shook his head and handed me my change.

"Thank you, is there anywhere I could change into these?" I asked picking up the suit, Kurt side and gestured to the back isle.

"There is a fitting room to the left." He said before returning to the stance I had originally seen him in, watching the shop window as a few more people trickled around outside to go about their daily business, I shook my head before heading towards the fitting room, with my suit cradled lazily in my arms.

The so called Fitting Room was more like a cupboard with a sheet instead of a door, and it was very difficult to even more my arms around in that room, I sighed and lifted off my hat running a hand through the shortness of my Mohawk before changing into the suit finding it's smoothness more forgivable then the scruffy denim of my previous clothes.

I walked out smiling slightly as I returned my hat to my head, I felt Kurt's gaze on me as I walked out of the door into the fresh air, I finally felt clean, I had some new clothes, I had money and a place to stay –kind of- now all I needed was a place to hang out for today, maybe pick up a few birds.

My mind wondered back to what the red head from this morning had said, something about Jumping Jacks, I smiled slightly before walking back into the shop, "Kurt?" I asked walking over to his desk, I heard him curse under his breath and smirked, "Can I ask you something?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I doubt that it'll matter whether I say yes or no because you'll clearly ask anyway, so sure, why not." He said looking back down at his clip board and writing words that I really didn't want to begin trying to understand.

"Well, I was wondering do you know where Jumping Jacks is?" I asked him, and yawned sleepily as I rubbed my eyes, I could hear him tutting but at the moment I couldn't really bring myself to care.

"Not too far from here, all you need to do is continue down the road, make a left and keep walking a little more, and you'll come across a red brick building, it'll have a picture of a man in a suit, dancing beside the bright sign that'll say Jumping Jacks, you can just go in from there, and you'll probably have to buy at least one drink otherwise they might kick you out." Kurt said with a nod.

I smiled slightly thinking back to the red brick building I had come across earlier, and the muffled conversation I had managed to hear a small portion of before running off again, "Thanks Kurt." I said smiling sheepishly at him before heading back towards the door, tonight I would check out the Jumping Jacks, perhaps they had some decent girls there and maybe something worth stealing, at least as a pass time before I hit a bigger, brighter looking money machine.


End file.
